


Untitled

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Just a porn-y drabble from an old ask fic on tumblr I did.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Just a porn-y drabble from an old ask fic on tumblr I did.

Moans, the rhythmic squeaking of ancient bed springs broke apart Sam’s litany of kisses and declarations of saving Dean before his deal came due tomorrow. Dean grunted as he buried himself deeper in Sam. He wanted this to be image that would keep company in hell: Sam euphoric and flushed with eyes of such love. Dean picked up his pace, stroking Sam’s dick in time with his thrusts. A few more thrusts deeper and deeper, kissing Sam through it their orgasms. His kiss tasted like ash and brimstone and of sorrow to Sam.


End file.
